Enough with the Pictures!
by angelluck14
Summary: Everyone on the tennis team has their embarrassing moments. Unfortunately Niou is there to take pictures of them all. Crack, Yagyuu singing in the shower, and Akaya losing his mental virginity. Sounds like a normal day right? Nope didn't think so.


Hello!!! For some reason I felt like writing a cracky, crazy, chaotic, OOC, one-shot story! So enjoy!

Niou: She doesn't own Prince of Tennis or us

Asuna: That's right!

Marui: Enjoy Asuna's wild imagination!

Asuna: Marui you say the sweetest things! –hugs him-

Niou: -sweatdrop-

* * *

Marui: Akaya quit trying to pop my unicorn balloon!!

Akaya: But Marui-senpai I can't help it!!! I love bugging you!! (grabs Marui's shirt climb onto Marui's shoulder's) Let me pop your balloon!!!

**CLICK CLICK!!!**

Marui: What the--?

Akaya: What was that? (tries to climb down but falls down taking Marui with him only to result in Marui laying on top of him)

**CLICK CLICK!!!**

Marui: Ok I'm getting fed up with the flashes who the heck is that?!?!

Akaya and Marui: (turns to see Niou taking pictures of them)

Akaya: (screams like a 5-year-old girl) Niou-senpai what are you doing?

Niou: Taking pictures what does it look like? And Akaya I really wished I recorded that girly scream of yours. Anyway I gotta go take pictures of everyone else (walks off)

Marui: Why do you think he's taking pictures us?

Akaya: Maybe he's gay.

Niou: (anger ping) I AM NOT FUCKING GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yukimura: Sanada do you know who took my racket?

Sanada: Sorry Yukimura I don't.

Random schoolgirl: Sanada-kun!! Here you go I made this pie for you (hands him the pie.)

Sanada: Um thank you but why are you giving this to me?

Yukimura: Don't be so stern Genichirou.- I'm-beautiful-so-adore-me-not-this-piece-of-rock-smile- What's your name?

Random schoolgirl: Touki Shizuka, and Sanada-kun I really hope you like the pie! I just think your really cool and I wanted to give you something…

Sanada: Well thank you (lowers cap to hides his small blush)

Shizuka: You're welcome (walks off)

**CLICK CLICK!!!**

Sanada: What?

Niou: I totally caught that blush fukubuchou!

Yukimura: Niou WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?

Niou: Taking pictures what does it look like?

Yukimura: Well quit it!!! I hate pictures!!!!!

Niou: (smirks) Good to know

**CLICK CLICK!!!**

Yukimura: NIOU!!! STOP IT NOW!!!!!

Sanada: Like oh my gosh Yukimura you're screaming like crazy!!

Yukimura: Genichirou WHAT THE FREAK IS WRONG WITH YOU?? I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU!!

Sanada: No Yukimura please don't!! I have pie in my hands!!!

Random first year: Sanada-fukubuchou watch out!!

**BUMP**

Sanada: (screams)

**SPLAT!!!**

Yanagi: Oh great

Sanada: Yukimura I'm sorry!!!!

Yukimura: (wipes the pie off his face) GENICHIROU!!! I'M GONNA FREAKIN' KILL YOU!!!!! (chases Sanada around the courts)

Niou:…

**CLICK CLICK!!!!**

Jackal: Niou what are you doing with that camera?

Niou: Taking pictures.

Jackal: Why?

Niou: You'll see…

Jackal: Are you gay?

**SMACK!!!!**

Jackal: OW!! Niou what was that?

Niou: I like girls jerk!!!! (sniff) I can't believe you would think that I'm gay. ME!! UWAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay well I'm bisexual because I've always liked Yagyuu's body...

Jackal: (sweatdrop)

**BAM!!!!!!**

Niou: Yo Jackal you okay?

Jackal: (unconscious from a tennis ball that him hit right in the nose)

Niou: Whoa he's got a nosebleed!!!!

**CLICK CLICK!!!**

Yanagi: Enough with the pictures Niou!!!!

Niou: No. By the way where's Yagyuu?

Yanagi: Some kid got mud on him on his way here, so he's taking a shower, why?

Niou: (smirks) Good to know…(sneaks into a shower stall next Yagyuu's)

Yagyuu: (singing) Lalala lala la la I'm taking a shower because I'm a gentleman and gentlemen always smell good lalalalala I'm getting mud off my body now lalalala… YAY I SMELL LIKE ROSES AND BANANAS!!!!!!!

Niou: (snickers) Oi Yagyuu!

Yagyuu: Who is interrupting my "Me Time"?

Niou: Say cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CLICK CLICK!!!**

Yagyuu: Oh my freaking gosh!! Niou!!!!!!!!!!! You like totally ruined my "Me Time"!!!!!! I'M GONNA FREAKIN KILL YOU!!!!!! (chases after Niou)

Akaya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YAGYUU-SENPAI ISN'T WEARING ANY CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY MENTAL VIRGINITY IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Niou: Yagyuu quit chasing after me butt naked!!! Save it for my room tonight!!!!!!!!!!

All: -sweatdrop-

Yukimura: Are we the only ones acting normal?

Sanada: What are you talking about? You've been acting like a freak all day dawg...

Yukimura: (gasp) Holy freakin hell!!! No you didn't just me call a dog!!! I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU!!!!! (strangles Sanada)

Sanada: Yukimura!! Let me go!!!! I'm gonna freakin piss in my pants man!!!!

**CLICK CLICK!!!**

All: ENOUGH WITH THE PICTURES!!!!!!!!!

--The next day--

Marui: So why did Niou take pictures of us yesterday?

Yanagi: Don't know…(he suddenly notices a little stand surrounded by girls)

Akaya: What's that?

Jackal: Let's go see

All: (walks over to the mysterious stand only to find…)

Niou: Alright ladies!!! Come check out the latest "Embarrassing Photos of the Rikkai Tennis Regulars!!!"

All:NIOU!!!!!

Niou: I've got Marui and Akaya humping each other twice for 15,000 yen.

Fangirl 1: I'll buy it!!!!

Niou: SOLD!!!!!!! Here you go (hands the girl the photo)

Marui and Akaya: HEY!!!!

Niou: Next I've got a blushing Sanada for 5,000 yen!

Fangirl 2: I'll take it!

Niou: Sold!!!! Here you girl cutie (hands the photo to her)

Sanada: TARUNDUROU!!!!!

Niou: I've got Jackal hit right on the nose by a tennis ball and Yukimura's face covered in strawberry pie!!!!

Fangirl 3: Can I have both for 30,000 yen?

Niou: Works for me!!!! (takes the money and hands her the photos)

Yukimura: NIOU I'M GONNA FREAKIN KILL YOU!!!!!

Jackal: WHAT HE SAID!!!!

Niou: Now I've got Yukimura strangling Sanada twice and Yagyuu taking a shower with NO glasses on!!

Fangirls: Kyaaa!!! Yagyuu-senpai!!!!!!

Yagyuu: (blanches)

Fangirl 4: I'll take a picture of Yukimura strangling Sanada, I never liked him…

Sanada: (blanches)

Niou: 20,000 yen

Fangirl 4: Alright (hands him the money)

Niou: Who will take the other strangled Sanada photo?

Fangirl 6: ME!! I'LL TAKE IT for 40,000 yen!!

Niou: Ok then (gives her the photo) I'm ladies but that's all the photos I have for now

Fangirls: Awww

Niou: I'll take more soon okay? Bye!!

Fangirls: Bye Niou-senpai!!!!

Fangirl 7: I LOVE YOU NIOU-SENPAI!!

Niou: Everyone does (turns around only to see and enraged Rikkai tennis team)

All: (dark aura) NIOU!!! WE'RE GONNA FREAKIN KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Niou:…(screams like a girl and runs)

All: WE'RE GONNA FREAKIN KILL YOU!!!!!!!

Niou: EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TOO SEXY TO DIE!!!!!!! MY HOT BOD PROVES IT!!!!

* * *

…that was bizarre…anyway that was my first crack story please review!!!!! I really appreciate it!! And sorry for the OOCness!!!! I love you anyway though


End file.
